


At the End, A New Beginning

by Kaleidoscope_Carousel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Carousel/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Carousel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle has begun. Somehow, the tides must turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End, A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anonymous on my Tumblr. Transferred over here because it's a lot easier to search and archive on this site, my tumblr format makes it hard to read, and ~~I'm a sucker for comments~~ I've posted the rest of my stuff here, too, so might as well have everything together.

Sara feels a crack, as all the air is pushed out of her lungs, on impact with the wall. She knows, with certainty, that this time one of her ribs has broken. She pushes herself to her feet, though, because the man who just threw her across the room is steadily approaching, and she’s pretty sure it’s not to give her a helping hand, unless that hand is sending her through the nearest window.

There were too many of them, and they were too strong. Bringing the fight to Slade had seemed like a good idea at the time, but that was before they knew he’d been successful at building himself an army. An army of convicts with Mirakuru running through their veins, which meant as dark and twisted as their previous crimes had been, what they were capable of now was ten times worse. Of course, there was also Isabel Rochev to contend with, and then Slade himself. 

Oliver had run after Rochev, sure that she would lead him to Slade, which left Diggle and Sara to tackle the rest of Slade’s army themselves. With Roy still missing, neither of them had the strength to match these men. Diggle had taken one out with a bullet through the eye, and Sara had managed to hamstring another with the broken shards of window created by her sonic device, but that was only two down and several more to go. 

Sara’s side burns with every breath she draws in as she once again settles into defensive stance. 

"Such a pretty little thing," leers her opponent as he walks steadily closer and closer. "Such a shame we’ve got orders to kill you all. We could’ve had so much _fun_.” Sara’s grip is shaking on the bo staff. She hasn’t felt this helpless in six years, not since she was taken aboard the _Amazo_ , half naked and half drowned. She’s not that naive little girl anymore, she’s seen too much, been through too much. “Don’t worry,” the man says, “I’ll make your death quick.” Sara refuses to look away as he gets close enough to engage, when suddenly she hears a whistling sound and an arrow sprouts from where the man’s right eye used to be. He falls over, dead, the force of the impact knocking his body backwards. 

Oliver? But he was gone, running after Rochev and Slade, and this arrow is not green. This arrow is fletched with black and red. Incredulous, Sara looks around, taking her eye off her enemies just long enough for another of Slade’s goons to nearly take her out with a punch to the head. She deflects the blow, rib injury forgotten as she twirls and twists, parries and blocks. She’s backing up now, leading them both closer and closer to the opening where the building’s window used to be. Using the momentum of the goon’s punch against him, she manages to get a hold and toss him out into the open air. She doesn’t wait to hear the crunch of impact. No one, not even jacked up on Mirakuru, could survive a head first landing from six stories up, and she’d definitely tossed him far enough out. Now the battle is more even, two on three, and she looks over to where Diggle is holed up behind a barrier he’s created with two tables, popping over to trade shots with the two men guarding the door, making sure they can’t get out to help Oliver. The third goon is heading straight for Sara, a berserker light in his eyes.

"Let us make this fight equal, then shall we," purrs a voice in her ear, a voice she’d thought she’d never hear again until about two minutes ago when she’d recognised, instantly, that arrow.

"Nyssa," she breathes, and feels a knife being placed in her hand. 

"As incredible as it is watching you dance with your staff, I think a sharp instrument is called for here?" Sara nods briefly and flicks her wrist. The man rushing at them takes one more stumbling step before he falls face first to the ground, the pommel of Nyssa’s dagger sticking out of his face the only thing keeping him from sprawling flat against the concrete. 

The other two men notice that the tides have turned, and begin advancing into the room, spraying bullets. Sara feels herself being pushed to the ground to lie behind Digg and the tables. Nyssa has disappeared into the rafters on her aerial silk. The force of the blow against her already broken rib makes the world fade to grey for a moment, and a burning sensation in her shoulder, somebody’s richocheted bullet, pushes her over the edge and into darkness.

When she comes to, her head is resting in Nyssa’s lap, and somebody has bandaged both her shoulder and rib, as well as a few of the ghastlier superficial wounds she received in the fight. “Welcome back, Sara,” Nyssa whispers, smiling. 

"Ollie?" Sara croaks, "where’s Oliver, and Diggle?" 

Nyssa’s expression darkens, but she answers all the same. “Both are safe. Once we dispatched the remaining two men here, your Diggle went after the Arrow. His mission, I assume, has also been successful. I stayed here, to look after you.”

"How? I mean _why_? I mean,” Sara sighs and tries to sit up, before wincing and settling back against Nyssa. “I thought I’d never see you again,” Sara hesitates, but continues, “I missed you.” Nyssa’s eyes start glistening. Sara has never seen Nyssa cry before, but she could swear that Nyssa is holding back tears.

"I missed you, too, _habibti_. And you and I have one thing in common; we will sacrifice anything to look after those we hold most dear. You for your family, and I for you. I had heard whisperings of what was taking place in Starling city, and who was behind it. I could not risk losing you because you were caught in the crossfire of a senseless vendetta.” Sara closes her eyes, lets herself get lost in the sensation of Nyssa’s fingers running through her hair, her wig having been discarded sometime while she was unconscious. The peaceful moment is interrupted by footsteps and Oliver’s voice.

"Get away from her!" he shouts, although Sara can tell that he is injured, too, and in pain.

"Oliver man, it’s okay, she helped us out back there. I never would have gotten to you in time if it weren’t for her," Diggle’s voice of reason has never been more welcome to Sara’s ears.

"Fear not, Arrow, I will not harm her. Shoot me if you must, but I will not leave her side. Not now." Sara opens her eyes to see Oliver lowering his bow. He looks just as beaten and bloody as she feels.

"I still don’t trust you," Oliver says, "and I won’t let you take Sara back to Nanda Parbat."

"I have no intention of doing so," Nyssa answers, "I have lost my father’s favour in failing to bring Sara home. He called my feelings weakness and sought to teach me a lesson, one which I admit, I barely survived. As it stands I am disgraced and exiled from the League. My sister has risen to take my place as Heir to my father’s throne. I am nothing." Oliver makes a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. 

Sara looks up at Nyssa. “Exiled? But then, you can never go home.”

"Oh _habibti_ , do you still not understand? You are my home.” Sara thinks it might be her turn to cry. 

"Then you can stay? With me?" This time Nyssa does let a tear slip past her iron control.

"If you would have me, then I would like nothing more." Sara struggles to sit and face Nyssa, gently reaching out to caress her face, before bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. Nyssa melts into it, her arms wrapping around Sara, bringing her as close as she can while being careful not to jostle Sara’s rib. Vaguely, in the background Sara thinks she can hear Diggle’s voice saying,

"Man, I think you just got dumped."


End file.
